


The Perks of being Mrs Harry Potter

by Elena78, SAYS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYS/pseuds/SAYS
Summary: For Ramona -  Ginny finds that being Harry Potter's wife has its perks, especially to help her at Christmas.





	The Perks of being Mrs Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pureblood_Muggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Muggle/gifts).



> This was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas, Ramona.

**Christmas Eve, 2002**

Ginny Potter shivered as she left the Doctors office. The weather had turned fast, and she had to get to Hermione’s before Harry and Ron returned from the Ministry. Thankfully, Ginny was able to walk the short distance, but the cold cut through her cloak and she had forgotten what the Self-Warming Charm was that Hermione had taught her.

Ginny didn’t need to knock when the door flew open and Hermione rushed Ginny into her apartment. “Honestly, Ginny,” Hermione scoffed. “I reminded you of the charm not more than two hours ago.”

“I know,” Ginny said. “But I was in a hurry and I need you to add something else to Harry’s present.”

Hermione stopped what she was doing and stared at her friend. “Ginny, we got permission for one time only. Do you have any idea how much trouble I can get into if…”

“Please,” Ginny pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes. “I swear I will never ask this of you again.”

Hermione scoffed, folded her arms and stared at Ginny. “What’s going on?”

“You’ll understand if you can do this for me.” 

Sighing, Hermione shook her head and went to her writing desk. She scribbled something on a bit of paper and with a flick of her wand, it disappeared. “I can’t guarantee I’ll get an answer…” 

Before Hermione could finish though, a reply landed in front of her with a small pop. Hermione picked up the note and read: “The Ministry grants Mrs Potter her request.”

“Seriously!?” Hermione said to no one. “I helped Harry win that bloody war, yet it takes months for me to get a reply from the Ministry. You get one within seconds.”

Ginny shrugged. “It’s the perks of being Harry Potter’s wife.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Now, what’s this about.”

Ginny told Hermione the latest news and within moments, Hermione was getting things ready. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

Ginny nodded. “Harry needs this.”

Without another word, Hermione placed her Time-Turner around her neck, she turned the dial several times before disappearing and reappearing a few seconds later. Without a word, Hermione began extracting memories and placing them in an empty vial. When she was done, she corked the bottle and handed it to Ginny. 

“I hope you know what you are doing.” Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny.

“Trust me, you’ll see.”

~~*~~

**Christmas Day, 2002**

Christmas was always busy in the Weasley Household, but there was still an audible silence with the absence of Fred. It took Ginny all her strength to stay silent with her mother, but she wanted to surprise Harry later in the evening. As the day wore on, Ginny was found herself relieved for the first time in her life to be leaving the warmth of the Burrow.

Taking Harry’s hand, she smiled as they neared the Floo. “Oh, Ginny.” Her mother pulled her into a hug. “Must you leave so soon?”

“We’ll be back,” she pointed to where Ron and Hermione also stood, gathering their belongings. “Ron will need more food soon.”

“Hey!” Ron said as he pinched a dinner roll from the kitchen table. “I can go at least…a few days without Mum’s cooking.”

Ginny laughed as Molly took her turn saying goodbye then her father. Finally, about fifteen minutes later, they were back in Harry’s apartment in London. “I didn’t think your Mum was going to let us leave,” Hermione said though a smile tugged on her lips. “I didn’t think you were going to leave.” She teased Ron. 

“I’m glad to be alone with you.” Ron pulled Hermione to him and kissed her.

“Oh. My. GOD!” Ginny threw her scarf at the kissing couple. “Could you two please wait. I’d like to keep my dinner where it is.”

Hermione blushed, but laughed. “Can we do presents now? Ron and I have things to so…”

“Gross…” Harry shook his head and led the way to the living room.

Hermione and Ginny handed out gifts and Harry watched silently as his friends and his wife unwrapped their gifts. He couldn’t help but feel a stab of pain as the girls didn’t hand him anything. He wasn’t sure if they had forgotten or Ginny was planning something for later, but he hadn’t felt this left out since his days at the Dursley’s. 

Harry’s disappointment did not go unnoticed and Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione and nodded. It was time. Ginny moved something, and Harry saw some boxes he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Is that my invisibility cloak?” Harry asked as Ginny placed something aside.

“Yes. I borrowed it.” Ginny smiled as she gathered the boxes. She gave small ones to Hermione and Ron and kept one for herself, then passed a larger one to Harry.

“This is heavy.” Harry said and looked at his wife who looked like she was close to crying. “What’s going on” 

Clearing her throat, Hermione sat in front of Harry on the floor. “It has been four years since you defeated Voldemort, Harry. And we,” Hermione motioned to herself, Ron, and Ginny. “Felt that you needed…” Hermione drifted off as she couldn’t find the right words.

“You’re too bloody sad, Harry.” Ron said as the girls gasped. “I mean, I totally get it. You have to live with my sister now and that isn’t easy…Ouch!” Ron rubbed his arm where Ginny had punched him, but Harry wasn’t laughing at all.

“We understand how hard things have been and we wanted to do something for you to try and give you some peace.” Ginny said as she pointed to the box in Harry’s lap. “Open it.”

Harry carefully unwrapped the box in his lap but what he saw he really was not expecting, and he gasped. “How the hell did you get this?”

Ginny shrugged. “Quite easily, actually. I asked Minerva and she sent it over.” Ginny saw everyone staring at her and she shrugged. “What?”

“She just gave it to you?” Hermione asked incredulously. 

Ginny nodded and shrugged. “I told you. It’s the perks of being Harry’s wife.”

“There are perks?” Harry asked with a raised brow.

Ginny stared dumbfounded at her husband. “You saved the fucking world, Harry. Yes, there are perks.”

Harry grinned at Ginny, loving the way her temper got the best of her. “So…How did you get Dumbledore’s Pensieve?”

“I told you,” Ginny growled through clenched teeth. “I asked for it. Obviously, Dumbledore’s memories have been removed by the Ministry, but when I said I wanted it as a gift for you, it was granted.”

“I should be asking for so much more shit from the Ministry.” Ron said deep in thought, which earned him another punch to the arm, but from Hermione this time.

“Anyway,” Ginny said more calmly. “We wanted you to…remember some things. Things that you may not remember because you were so young, but hopefully, this will help you to find some peace within yourself.”

“I don’t understand. You want me to extract memories…I don’t remember having?”

“Nah, mate.” Ron grinned. “We’re not that stupid…crazy, maybe, but not stupid.” Ron explained while opening his little box to reveal a vial. He uncorked it and poured the memories inside the pensieve and Hermione did the same. 

Ginny hesitated as she opened her box and uncorked it. “What is in here…is something very special, Harry. Something you shouldn’t have access to.” Ginny poured her vial into the pensieve too. “But you need this.”

“Seriously, I can’t believe Ginny was given permission for that.” Hermione shook her head.

“The perks?” Harry said, and Ginny smiled back at him.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” Ginny said followed by Hermione and Ron.

Harry had no idea what he was in for, but he lowered his face to the bowl in his lap and was quickly sucked down a familiar portal, but when he landed, he almost wished he hadn’t.

~~*~~

**November 3, 1979**

Hearing a door close behind him, James Potter smiled. “Is that you, Lily?”

“Of course, it is,” she smiled and hugged James from behind as he was placing dinner plates out on the table. “I see the boys will be over for dinner again.”

“You always seem so surprised.” James chuckled. “I thought you knew that when you married me that Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all a part of the package?”

“Yes, but I married you, James Potter. Not your friends. Or….am I supposed to run off with Sirius in the middle of the night, or secretly meet Remus in the Shrieking Shack. I bet we could give that place a new nickname.”

James gasped, but a smile played on his lips. “Lily Potter! I am disgusted with such insinuations.” He said as he picked Lily up in his arms and twirled her around. “No one is allowed to have you except me.” He kissed Lily deeply which she responded to without hesitation.

When the kiss broke, Lily was slightly out of breath. “I’m glad you feel that way,” she said as she placed something small inside James’ hand.

Looking down, James saw a small package. He opened it up, and his eyes lit up, his mouth went from shocked to a huge grin. “I’m going to be a father?” He whispered as he held up a small pair of blue booties. “Where having a son?”

Lily wiped tears from her eyes. “Yes. We’re having a boy.”

“WE’RE HAVING A BOY!” James screamed and captured Lily into a big hug. “I can’t believe it.”

“I love you, James Potter.”

“I love you too.” James whispered.

“Awww, beautiful.” Sirius said as he appeared undetected. “I love you both too.” 

James moved to Sirius and gave him a hug. “Happy Birthday, brother.” James did what Lily did but placed the booties in Sirius’ hand.

It took a moment for Sirius to register, but then his face looked exactly like James’. “We’re having a baby?”

“Well, we are…” Lily said as she pointed to James and herself.

“WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” Sirius and James hugged again, and Lily sighed.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was being warped into another memory. 

**July 31, 1980**

James and Sirius were pacing in a hallway, Remus sat quietly and calmly in a chair, and Peter sat beside him, nervously chewing on a fingernail.

“What is something is wrong.” James asked for the hundredth time. 

“Nothing is wrong.” Sirius said.

“Then why did they kick me out?” James asked but Sirius didn’t answer him.

“I’m going in there.” James turned to march into Lily’s room just as a doctor came out.

“Mr Potter?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes.” James replied. “What’s wrong.”

“Nothing at all.” The doctor smiled. “You may go in now – just you,” he said as he stopped the others with a hand. “You all may visit in a moment.”

James nodded, and Sirius smiled. “Congratulations.”

Entering Lily’s hospital room was the single most terrifying moment of James’s life. He had no idea what was going to greet him. But there upon the bed was his beautiful wife, smiling down at a bundle in her arms.

“Is he OK?” James whispered. 

Lily was crying, and she looked over at James. “He’s perfect.”

James was beside Lily before she knew it and she offered the bundle up to him. James took his son into his arms. “Oh, my boy,” James cradled Harry and rocked him gently. “You are the best thing to happen to me apart from your mother,” James whispered. “Just don’t tell Sirius that.” 

The scene dissolved into another one as Harry was taken to a new memory. 

**October 31, 1980**

A 3-month-old Harry Potter was squealing over his father’s shoulder as Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood around adding and adjusting Harry’s first Halloween costume. 

“You know, Harry might not be in Gryffindor.” Lily said as she watched from her kitchen as Sirius placed a red and gold scarf around Harry’s neck.

“He will be.” The four men said in unison.

“You never know. He might just get into Slytherin.” Lily teased.

“He won’t.” the four men said in unison again.

James tried to add a pointed hat to Harry’s head, but Harry kept squirming. “Here,” Lily said as she took the hat from James.

“I’m sorry, Harry. Your father is a persistent man.” Lily whispered, but her voiced soothed Harry and he smiled, allowing his mother to place the hat on his head. “I can’t wait to see you off on your first day of Hogwarts.” Lily kissed the top of Harry’s head then James’ cheek. “Keep my son safe.”

“I will.” James whispered as he, Sirius, Remus and Peter took Harry out for his first trick-or-treating. 

“Remus, keep your eyes on Sirius, will you.” Lily added.

“Hey, I promise only to use magic if necessary.” Sirius said, and Remus mimed that he wouldn’t allow Sirius to.

Lily waved goodbye and Harry was again taken to a new memory.

**Christmas Day, 1980**

Harry was sitting by the Christmas tree, laughing at a small toy broom flying around the living room as Sirius was trying to catch it. Remus was helping Lily in the kitchen as James was setting the dinner table.

“Has anyone heard from Peter?” James asked as he set out his place at the table. 

“Not yet. But he’ll be here.” Remus said as he bought a tray of food to the table.

“Peter wouldn’t miss this, you know that.” Lily said as she placed the rest of the food on the table. 

Sirius bought Harry over and placed him into his highchair. “When you get to Hogwarts, Harry, you have to force your parents not to bring you home. The Christmas feasts in the castle are amazing.”

“My son will be home for the holidays,” Lily said as she took her place at the table, next to Harry. 

“Don’t worry.” Sirius whispered to Harry. “I’ll sneak you in.” He winked, and James laughed.

“I have no doubts that Harry will spend time in the castle. Especially when we tell him about the map.”

“What map?” Lily asked, and the room suddenly became quiet. “What map?” Lily asked again, but a bit more forceful. 

“Just a map of the castle we made,” Remus said as he sat opposite Sirius. “Nothing special.”

“Do you think he could get it from Filtch?” Sirius said as he looked at Peter’s empty spot at the table.

“He’s my son.” James grinned. “He’ll get it.”

Just then, Peter entered the house flustered and shaking snow off his head. “Blasted weather.” He cursed under his breath. “I’m sorry I’m late, Lily.”

“It’s OK.” Lily said as she waited for Peter to take his place. 

Just as Peter sat down, the glasses on the table filled with champagne. “Here’s to Harry’s first Christmas and to many more to come.” James raised his glass in the air, and the others did too in cheers to James’ toast.

The last memory ended, and Harry was back in the present. He wiped a tear from his eye, but a smile was upon his face. 

“That was amazing.” Harry said, and Ginny helped move the Pensieve carefully onto the coffee table. “How did you manage that?”

“Ginny and her perks.” Hermione said, and Ginny laughed. 

“Not just my perks. I had to get Hermione to agree because she has the Time-Turner.” Ginny said. 

“You went back into time to get these memories?”

“Yes.” Hermione answered and braced herself for what she knew was coming next.

“Why couldn’t you take me?” 

There it was, and Hermione sighed. “You remember the rules about time travel, Harry?” When Harry nodded, Hermione continued. “I had to make sure the integrity of what we were doing stayed intact. I couldn’t interfere or make my presence known.”

“How did you get so close to them though?”

“Your cloak.” Hermione answered.

“How did you get that?” Harry then looked at Ginny. “That’s not a perk. It’s mine.”

Ginny shrugged. “Used for the best reason.” Ginny smiled and sat beside him on the lounge. “I wanted you to see, Harry. That not everything in your parent’s life was bad.”

“You were…no, you ARE the happiest thing that happened to them, Harry.” Hermione added. “If I could have allowed you to witness that first hand, I would have.”

“But why?” Harry asked.

“Because of this.” Ginny handed Harry another small package that he hadn’t seen earlier. 

Harry opened the box and inside were the exact same booties that Lily gave to James. “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

“I’m going to be a father?” Harry whispered. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Ginny wiped tears from her eyes. “I only just found out and I’m still really early on…but…”  
“And it’s a boy?”

Ginny nodded, and Harry pulled her into a huge hug. “Thank you.” He whispered in her ear. “I love you so much.”

“Congratulations!” Ron and Hermione both said as Hermione passed glasses around with champagne in them and one with pumpkin juice for Ginny. 

“Here is to the best Christmas ever and more to come.” Harry said as he raised his glass.

“Here, here.” Ron said. 

The four friends celebrated that Christmas like it was their first, but soon moved the festivities back to the Burrow to tell the rest of the family the happy news.

It was early morning by the time Harry and Ginny made it into bed and Ginny snuggled up to Harry. “Are you OK?” She whispered to him.

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “They really were so happy.” 

Ginny began kissing and nipping at Harry’s neck. “And so are we.” 

“Mrs Potter, aren’t you tired yet?”

“No, Mr Potter. But…I will be soon.”

“Really? And why do you think that?” Harry grinned as he rolled over.

“Just another perk to being Mrs Harry Potter.” Harry laughed then kissed his wife.


End file.
